1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nozzle that ejects liquid, and a nozzle device that ejects liquid upon mixing abrasives into a jet stream of the liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed a nozzle to be inserted inside a narrow spot, into which a high pressure fluid is flown along a longitudinal direction, and which ejects fluid including abrasives in a direction different from the longitudinal direction (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-107202 (paragraphs [0031]-[0035], FIGS. 1˜3)).
In the nozzle disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-107202, a fluid flow conduit provided in a main body of the nozzle has a redirector (elbow) where the fluid flowing in a first direction is redirected into a second direction. The fluid flow conduit further provides a nozzle orifice along the redirected second direction. An abrasive medium is mixed into the fluid ejected from this nozzle orifice, and the fluid is ejected in the second direction.